


Couples Costumes

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byclair, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I think they would all wear couples costumes as they got older and I think it's cute, M/M, Mileven, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Halloween was always a big deal. The boys would always dress in group outfits. Halloween would get more interesting to say the least as they all got older.A quick one shot about Halloween costumes even though it's not Halloween yet!





	Couples Costumes

Halloween was always a big event for the boys. It was the big night where they would dress up in matching costumes (usually from whatever movie they were obsessed with that year) and go out trick or treating.

  
As they got older, Halloween changed. They still dressed up but they would enjoy watching scary movies together or occasionally even a small “party” - consisting of Mike, El, Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will.  
El was never too fond of Halloween, bringing back bad memories from 1984… But she soon began to associate it with Mike. Mike always got excited towards the end of October and his excitement eventually rubbed off on her. She couldn’t help herself, his emotions were too contagious to her. It soon became one of her favourite times of year, a night spent with the people she loved most in the world.

  
El took extra care in choosing their costumes, analysing every movie they’d watch, carefully selecting which character everyone should be. Dustin liked to joke about how Mike always seemed to be dressed as the romantic interest to El’s character.  
When they were in their 20s, Lucas and Will liked to throw large Halloween parties (they had made more friends through college and work etc.) There was always a couple’s costume contest which increased the competitiveness within the group. None of the couples would talk to each other a week before - they had to take this seriously and there would be no chance of cheating.

  
They had to change that rule as one year, all 6 of them came dressed as Han Solo and Princess Leia. Needless to say there was a lot of arguing over who made the better Princess Leia: Will, El or Max. Their boyfriends stayed quiet through that arguement - the safest option.


End file.
